


Heart Rate

by darekafukasakara



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darekafukasakara/pseuds/darekafukasakara
Summary: Adam never asked why he had so drastically tried to help Eliza in any situation





	Heart Rate

Adam had never asked.

Adam hadn’t asked what’s going on when he, as usual, came back to his new old flat on the top floor of classical medieval house where he had had to live since his double career both Interpol and Jaggernaut Aliance had began, and had saw a thin ghousty figure sitting on top of balcony near his barely (today’s awakening was too early even for him) closed door and watching down on scared annoyed criminals and white trash which Adam lives under one roof.

When he had reached the door, the figure had looked up at him and augmented i've-seen-everything man had frozen where he stood. He knew this short white dress, which, actually, was used to Burke and his researchers for poor women which wasn’t lucky enough to evade the meeting with Belltower’s kidnappers. Hyron project. Or kind of that.

And he knew that short black haircut, grey eyes and thick lips. Eliza Cassan. Or Helle. Nowadays Eliza would come to him only with group of stormtroopers.

Adam had never asked how artificial intelligence had got a human body.

And why it has her face.

Eliza always was a warm light for him. In this dark cold world even former girlfriend had been using him for DNA examples, almost endless row of clients and bosses had been sending him barely to suicide missions and nobody cares Eliza was only living being who cares. When he was saving her from Picus bosses at his apartment Eliza had asked him be careful when just one merc was going to stop him, except of her recovering process. When Prague had fallen under martial law and night streets was crowded by murders in police uniform only Eliza looked really concerning for his life. And she was the only one who tried to help him do what he had had.

Adam had never asked why she had took care for him.

And why she didn’t want to lose him again.

Adam hadn’t asked what she was going to do when she asked him to live at his apartment. He just poured two glasses with water while Eliza was gazing at turned on TV with similar but not identical face on the screen. Adam hadn’t. They had been drinking deadly dangerous water from Prague water system in silence until Adam lost self-control and began to tell. He had been telling all what came into his mind, from blurred stories from his childhood till detailed descriptions of his investigation in Sarif Industries and last missions as Interpol agent. Eliza hadn’t been interrupting him. She just sitting on the other side of couch and cautiously gazing at him with mysterious smile on her face.

Adam had never asked why she was smiling.

And why she didn’t tell anything about herself.

Adam woke up in the late morning and laid in his bed with closed eyes hearing what’s going on nearby. Helpful habit, if somebody would ask his opinion. He had been hearing nothing but he had been feeling something warm touched his right arm and laid on his chest near his heart. Adam had opened his eyes and saw Eliza laying with him. She embraced his right arm and laid her thin palm on his chest. Her breathing was silent, without any sound but Adam felt it by his body. She opened eyes and look up at him.

"Good morning, Adam. How did you sleep? Your heart rate-". - she looked at palm on his chest. - "Was steady. I’m glad you hadn’t any nightmares."

Eliza smiled. And Adam couldn’t help stop to smile back.

Adam had never asked why she had been thoughtfully checking his heart rate every night.

And why she was sleeping with him in one bed.

Adam hadn’t asked why she had agreed to go with him for a walk outside. He made this impromptu invitation just after quick breakfast in usual Sunday morning and Eliza agreed without any hesitations. They walked from his apartment till art installation near Palisade bank where they took a breath, standing neat bench and looking on fountain.

"Human life is so short." - she said with calm, as usual, voice. - "I’m afraid I can’t learn everything what I want."

"Learn right now." - answered he as he turned to her. - "You can ask any help, I’ll try to help you."

"Thank you, Adam." - she said and put her palms on his shoulders.

Adam’s eyes widened when Eliza stretched to his face and touch his lips by hers.

His heart began to race.

He took Eliza with shoulders and looked at her with anger.

"That’s not for jokes, Eliza." - as from far distant he hears his severe voice.

"I know, Adam." - she answered looking into his eyes, softly took his right hand and put on her chest near her heart. And kissed him again.

Adam felt as her heart began race faster.

Adam had never asked yourself when he had fallen in love with artificial intelligence.

And why she had felt the same to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's my first work on AO3 and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
